The Ties That Bind
by ermynee322
Summary: Princess Emma and Lieutenant Killian Jones have been best friends forever. When a surprise engagement puts them to the test and Killian must safely deliver the princess to her future husband, will the pair be able to overcome the obstacles before them and finally reveal to each other their true selves?
1. Chapter 1

**_Hello everyone! This is a story I've had on my mind for a while, and I hope to have it done in about 15 chapters or so. Thanks in advance for any feedback and thanks for reading!_**

The castle stood proud and stoic, the clean lines of the stone turrets appearing appropriately majestic within the circle of the spy glass. The image did much to move the young lieutenant standing at the helm to nostalgia, remembering the years he had spent behind those regal walls as a lad, the unlikely orphan boy finding favor with those far above his station.

The Jewel of the Realm had been at sea for six months, by far the longest trip of Killian Jones's tenure in the Royal Navy Guard of Mist Haven. He had enlisted at the earliest possible age, 16, and in the five years since had volunteered for every mission available, his tireless ambition meaning he was often sailing away from the kingdom and, more importantly, a certain fair haired princess who took up more than her fair share of thoughts in Killian's head. But this most recent trek had been uncharacteristically long, and he sighed in pleasure at the knowledge that he was mere moments from arriving once more on his home shores.

A clap to the shoulder interrupted Killian's sentiment, and lowering the spy glass he turned with a smile for his brother and captain.

"Happy to be home?"

"Aye, Liam, that I am."

It was something of an understatement, an open secret among the men of the Jewel. Killian and Princess Emma had been attached at the hip since they were youngsters, when Emma at the age of 7 demanded her mother pull over the carriage one day to speak with the dirtied and ragged little boy she spied walking along the road. She'd demanded to know his name, then insisted he climb into the carriage while instructing the driver to cart her new friend safely to his home. Killian, then 9, had been sure when she saw the ramshackle cottage he shared with Liam, six years his elder, she would turn up her nose and bolt. But it was with a smile and a friendly wave she departed, returning the next day with a basket of sweets and a request that he entertain her.

It went on like that for weeks, the young princess learning the Jones boys were on their own in the world, their mother dying two years earlier and their father abandoning them a short time after that. By the time the King and Queen learned where their daughter was spending the majority of her time, Emma was already halfway to moving the two boys into the castle herself. Snow and Charming smiled favorably on the lads, arranging a place for them within the navy's quarters inside the castle gates, until which time they were both old enough to join the service themselves. It had been a fortunate turn neither boy had been at all accustomed to in life.

"And what news of the princess? Will she be excited to have her sailors home?"

Killian blushed at Liam's word, lowering his head and scratching behind one ear in his classic tell.

It was no mystery to his fellow sailors why Lieutenant Jones had spurred them on all week, charting the fastest courses, sailing the mast into the best winds, even if it meant inclement weather. They'd made record time, even for the fastest ship in King Charming and Queen Snow White's fleet.

"Alas, I have not received a letter from her highness in nigh on two weeks. I'm not sure she's even aware we're about to make port."

Liam smiled and clapped his brother on the arm, a conspiratorial sparkle in his eye.

"And what of the treasure you procured at our last stop? Have you kept it safe?"

Killian beamed back, patting the left pocket of his uniform trousers, feeling the weight of a small box containing a ring adorned with a sea-jade stone the exact shade of his princess's eyes.

"It has not left my person, Liam, and it will remain so until such a time as it might happily find a new owner."

Liam gave a succinct nod, his face warming in pride for just a moment until he allowed his captain persona to take over once more.

"I'll ready the men to dock and ensure we are able to disembark quickly. I suggest you take a moment and gather your courage, mate."

Killian scoffed. If only Liam knew how many times he had played this over in his mind. He and Emma had been the closest of friends for the near entirety of their lives. He wasn't too far into his burgeoning teen years before he realized those feeling were changing, deepening into something so much more dear. But he'd been a terrified boy, certain those feelings could never be returned. After all, how could a princess learn to love a heartsick boy of no position?

Steadily, however, his resolve strengthened, spurred on by a new side of Emma, who from time to time would look at him with such longing and clear vulnerability that he allowed himself something he had previously avoided: hope. It was then he pursued his naval career in earnest. If he could prove himself, earn his way up through the ranks to a place of title, then maybe, just maybe it wouldn't be so impossible. He'd become the youngest lieutenant in the kingdom's history, and this most recent voyage had earned him good favor. Rumor had it he was not far from promotion to captain. And surely a captain would not be reaching too far above himself to ask for an audience with the king and queen, to request the honor of courting their daughter?

Killian's fist tightened around the ring box in his pocket. He was ready to find out.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Emma played impatiently at the lace at her wrist, tugging the useless embellishment on her sleeve. What good were pretty trimmings, with the whole of a palace to wander, when she so desperately wished to fly from these rooms, race to the water's edge, and demand Killian Jones make himself known?

Her parents had told her just days ago that the Jewel of the Realm would return home today after six long months at sea. The time since has seen her a mess of nerves, tearing about the castle, ordering new menus drawn up in the kitchens, checking and rechecking that the stables were well stocked and ready to receive riders. If anyone noticed the princess was requesting food items that one Killian Jones was most fond of or that the young lieutenant's favorite past time after sailing was a long ride on a fast stallion, well, she couldn't help that.

It didn't help her anxiety that she had news of the highest import to share with her oldest friend. She was excited to see him, to be sure, but also incredibly intimidated to have the discussion with him she knew must take place. How would he respond? Would he be happy for her? Indifferent? Would he ridicule her?

No, of course not. Whatever else he was, Killian Jones had never been cruel. Still, it had been half a year since they'd seen one another, and half a year at the ages of 19 and 21 could sometimes feel a lifetime. She had no idea what sort of changes in the lieutenant she could expect, nor how he might react upon hearing the girl whose pigtails he used to pull was now getting married.

It was news she herself was still getting used to. There had been a time when her raven haired best friend had been the only young man in her life, but she had never allowed herself to believe it could turn into more. He had shown no interest, in fact acting more formally with her as he got older, as if to keep her at arm's length. And he was so often away, volunteering himself in a manner that would have been unfathomable for a young man with aims on wooing a lady. And so she'd resigned herself to his friendship, knowing that if that was all she could have, it would have to be enough. Killian Jones was the kindest, bravest man in all the realms, and she would take him any way she could get him.

Fed up, Emma moved quickly to exit her private rooms. She'd spied the sails of the Jewel outside her window at least two hours ago, plenty of time to have disembarked and present one's self to one's sovereigns. Where was he?

With a huff, she pushed through the doors of her parents' sitting room, throwing herself down onto a chaise. Snow White, completely used to her daughter's fits of dramatics, did not even have the decency to look up from her card game with her husband.

"Problem, child of mine?"

"Where are they?"

"Who, darling?"

Emma let out a groan and threw an arm over her eyes, drawing a smirk from the queen who peered at her husband over her cards.

"You know who, mother. Killian and Liam. They should have been here ages ago!"

"Should they? Is the Jewel home already?" David asked, drawing two cards and laying down three.

An even louder groan was the response this time, finally earning some pity from the fair queen.

"The sailors made land and are all safely housed in their lodgings just outside the courtyard."

With a grateful smile Emma leapt from her reclined position, racing toward the door before thinking better of it, circling back, and gifting each parent with a peck to the cheek. She was out the door a second later, a blur of the pale tulle she was so fond of wearing.

"Do you know," Snow said, laying down her winning hand, "I think our daughter might be fond of Lieutenant Jones."

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Killian gritted his teeth, his forehead pressed to the top of the chair he now sat on, his legs astride the seat and his bare chest flat against that back of the chair to allow the physician better access to his back.

"What the devil are you doing?" he hissed as a stinging salve applied to his open wound shot a river of pain through his spine. The injury was days old already, a remnant of those last few stormy days at sea when the steel end of a wayward pulley struck him in one long stroke. It had been hastily tended to, as can often be the case on the open sea, and had torn open anew as Killian had been quickly unloading crates that afternoon.

"I could ask the same of you!"

Killian's head snapped up at the familiar voice, stunned for a moment not by the pain in his muscles but by the vision that had so haunted his dreams those many months away. She stood in the doorway, hands poised at her hips, her mouth an unpleased line of determination, her wild golden curls spilling about her face and shoulders in a chaotic but graceful storm. If possible, she had grown even more beautiful since he last saw her.

"Emma."

The princess waved away the bow he saw Liam give her, moving instead to take his brother by the hand and quickly kiss his cheek in greeting before turning her attention again to the injured patient at the center of the room. Killian gulped, knowing the verbal thrashing to come might be unpleasant, but knowing he wouldn't find room to complain so long as Emma remained so near.

She pulled a stool to sit next to him, placing a cool hand to his forehead, prompting him to close his eyes in pleasure. He didn't know if it was the open wound at his back or the scent of her perfume that suddenly had him so dizzy, but he suspected the latter.

Emma frowned.

"What is the nature of the injury, Doc?" she asked, addressing the dwarf who was still applying that damned salve.

"A cut," Doc replied evenly. "Long and rather deep. He'll need stitches."

Emma tsked in annoyance, pulling a wide grim from Killian.

"So sorry to be an annoyance, highness," he teased.

"You hush," Emma said moving to stand behind him, effectively taking Doc's place. Her graceful fingers skimmed along the edges of his injury, the feeling of her skin against his own causing him to shudder.

"Doc, in the medical cabinet at the end of the hall there's a black case. Please retrieve it."

The dwarf made haste out of the room as Emma continued to inspect him. Liam took the opportunity to rearrange the stool, pulling it so that Emma might sit once more while still remaining behind Killian, her brow set in worry.

"I've missed you these six long months, and I don't even get a proper hello, love?"

"You'll get your hellos once you learn to respect royal property."

"How's that, lass?"

"You are a lieutenant in the Mist Haven Navy, beholden to the crown. It would do you well to remember that, and endeavor to return from at least one commission abroad in one piece."

Her tone was cheeky, but he heard the truth in her words, could tell by the set of her shoulders and sharpness in her eyes that he had caused her worry.

"It's just a scratch, Emma."

His princess blinked, finally looking away from the wound and meeting his eyes, her own gaze warming.

"Hello, Killian."

Doc's reemergence with a small black case broke the spell the two of them had been under, as the dwarf set the case in Emma's lap. Opening it, she began removing small jars and containers holding liquids of various colors and consistencies, placing them on a side table.

"These are much more potent than the regular grade ointments kept stocked here. It will lessen the pain, and ensure a speedy recovery."

"Emma, I require no special treatment. It's not necessary."

Her glare silenced him, ending what would have been an argument they'd had at least a dozen times in their lifetime. Emma was constantly extending certain kindnesses to the Jones brothers, on more than one occasion drawing the raised eyebrow of a gossipy kitchen maid or stable boy. But Emma would never hear of changing her ways.

"Is there not a celebratory ball this evening? Honoring the safe return of our kingdom's sailors?"

"Aye," he grumbled.

One of her nimble hands dipped into a jar of green ointment, quickly rubbing the stuff soothingly along his wound. He was only just able to stifle a groan, as the pain considerably diminished.

"And won't you find it difficult to dance with your back split open?"

"Aye," he repeated with a sigh, this time from pleasure, not pain. Both of Emma's hands were on him now, securing a bandage taut against his flesh. He had half a mind to injure himself anew just for the exquisite gift of keeping her fingers pressed against him.

"There, you'll do," she said, finishing the bandage. "Liam, will you bring me that jug of water and a glass?"

Emma took the water, mixing something that looked like tea leaves in and pulling at one of Killian's shoulders, intending him to turn around and take his drink. He did as she desired, realizing as the cool air hit him that he was now presenting himself to the crown princess of Mist Haven with his half naked form. Emma's eyes raked over him, her sharp intake of breath letting him know she wasn't wholly unaffected. She remained frozen for a long moment, before her royal lessons kicked in again, allowing her to regain composure in even the most trying of moments. Her face became a cool expression of nonchalance once more.

"Drink this," she said, placing the tea in his hands and moving to stand. As she did, she slyly stuck her tongue out at him, earning a hearty laugh from her childhood friend.

"Feeling better already," Killian said after a long gulp. The drink tasted like mud. "I dare say I'll be in fine dancing form this evening. Will there be any young ladies wanting a turn with an invalid lieutenant?"

"I should say so," Emma said from the doorway with a smirk. "Liam?"

"Yes, princess?"

"Do make sure he's on time. I have things to discuss with him," she said, turning her eyes toward Killian again. Liam nodded his consent.

"And, Killian?"

He looked up at his name, his every nerve standing at attention, hanging on her last few words, spoken quietly as she slipped from the room.

"I missed you, too."


	2. Chapter 2

The guests swirled in a dizzying scene of purples, golds and blues, as the royal orchestra swelled with melodic noise in celebration. Emma peered at the display through the large, imposing door that currently kept her hidden. In just a moment she would be announced, and once more put on display for her subjects.

She let the door close fully, taking a moment to smooth down the satin of her skirts. Her mother had taken extra care with this gown, and Emma had to admit her fair mother's taste was impeccable. Would he like it? Emma flushed at the thought, remembering the moment just hours ago when she'd nearly given herself up, losing her capacity for speech just at the mere sight of Killian's bare torso. It had been some time since she'd seen him in such a state, not since they had been small children sneaking a swim in the pond at the far side of the palace. But time had been good to Killian. Indeed, even in just the six months since she'd seen him last he'd changed, shoulders broadening and the lines of his arms appearing stronger, more commanding.

Emma shook her head quickly, aiming to clear her thoughts. It wouldn't do to appear before the whole of the kingdom with a flush on her cheeks. Besides, this was a big night for her, and she would find the capacity to act accordingly.

"There you are, dear."

The sound of her mother's voice alerted her to the fact she was no longer alone, and she peered over one shoulder to find her mother and father descending the great stairs from their rooms, ready to make a royal family entrance at last.

"Ready?" her father asked, looping her arm through his own with a warm smile. Her mother stood to his other side, one hand resting in the crook of his elbow. For some time now in had been King Charming's role to escort both the ladies in his life at official functions, though they all knew an end to the practice was nearing. Soon, Emma would have a new escort to stand at her side.

The blare of the trumpets interrupted the music and dancing in the ballroom, and two guards gracefully swept the large doors open, allowing the three royals to enter. Guests at the center of the room curtsied and bowed appropriately, as the little family made their way through the room, smiling and greeting subjects as they came to them.

Emma kept a practiced smile on her face, nodding her hellos as this person or that greeted her. Most of these people she'd known all her life, the local noble families, merchants and trade allies making up a colorful pageant of guests. To look at her one would believe Princess Emma to be fully engaged with each person she encountered, but it was merely the result of years of training. Instead, Emma's whole attention was on locating the presence of a certain lieutenant.

A hand at her arm stilled her and she turned, eyes filled with hope. She only showed her disappointment for a second, before smiling once more at Liam, who now stood before her, resplendent in his finely pressed naval uniform, all brass medals shined to their highest ability.

"Might I have a dance, highness?

Emma nodded and allowed Liam to guide her to the center of the dance floor. Those already assembled moved this way and that, clearing a spot for the new couple at the middle of the space. The band started up a sweet but traditional waltz, and Liam began to lead her about the floor in a manner he had done for some 10 years now.

"You seem displeased to see me, princess," he said lowly, for her ears only. "Might you have been expecting a different Jones brother?"

"Oh, please," Emma scoffed, teasing in her eyes. "You know I've always preferred you to your brother."

Liam let out a real laugh at that, the easy camaraderie between them something she could always count on. It had been such a comfort having him around the palace growing up, he filling the role of de facto older brother to the sibling-less princess. He'd seen her through so many slights and squabbles, soothing her when some misunderstanding with Killian meant she'd been at her wits end. And though it was Killian's return that she counted down to upon each mission away, it was never a surprise when she realized her relief in having Liam safely home, too.

"And where is our lieutenant, tonight?"

"His usual place, skulking about the gardens, trying to work up the courage to ask the beautiful princess for a dance."

"Why should that be such a frightening task?" Emma asked with affection. "You've both known me all your lives."

"Yes, well, we left this kingdom bidding farewell to a pretty, albeit clumsy and rough tumble girl," Liam replied, twirling Emma carefully under on arm as the music swelled. "And now we've come home to find this stunning woman in her place. It is enough to give a man pause."

Emma steadied her breathing, Liam's words and the swirling couples around her making her feel light headed all of a sudden.

"You seem to be managing it all right," she countered.

"Yes, well, like you as I do, I must admit is the younger Jones sailor and not myself who raced against stormy winds to return to your side as quickly as possible."

Emma nearly stumbled, Liam's words catching her off guard and causing a shudder through her entire body. Liam righted her, moving in such a way that no lookers-on would have had any idea that something had disrupted the dance. The music ended then, the song over so quickly Emma didn't realize it was time to move on to a new partner.

Liam bowed deeply, the customary send off to finishing a dance with the princess. As Emma curtsied in return, her eyes on Liam's boots, the captain whispered slowly, "Go find him, Emma. I think he has been waiting for you."

Emma didn't even pause, turning to leave so quickly she almost missed Liam's conspiratorial wink. She moves to the edges of the ballroom, aware that dozens of eyes are upon her, but caring not. Something in the honest way Liam had spoken just now, the image of Killian storm tossed on the seas as he hurried home, the thought of him now in the palace gardens, safe at last but still so far from her...she needed to see him, now.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The stars were out in full force tonight, and Killian fell back on an old tradition he'd had since childhood, mapping the constellations and counting their numbers as a way to ease his mind. It was a trick that never failed to calm him, though that calmness was working overtime this evening to evade him.

He sighed deeply, tossing a pebble in his hand into the still water of a small wading pool that sat at the center of the beautiful palace gardens. From where he sat perched on that low wall of the pool, he saw the pebble skip three times until sinking below.

He was poised to pick up a second pebble from the ground and try again, when a voice stopped him.

"Destroying palace grounds again?"

Killian grinned and stood, straightening his naval jacket before turning to face the princess.

"Just rearranging, I assure you."

She moved to stand next to him, bending down and dipping her fingers into the cool water, causing gentle ripples to break out across the surface. He watched, mesmerized, as she stood straight again, so close to him that he could smell the sweet fragrance of her hair. It was intoxicating.

"You know, lieutenant, some say that when you are invited to a royal ball, it is considered polite to actually...arrive."

He chuckled, turning his face away from her for a minute. If she only knew. He had indeed arrived in a timely manner, waiting with the rest of the guests for their majesties entrance. And oh what an entrance it had been. Just one look at the princess and he'd been reduced to a stuttering idiot all over again, the vibrant red of her gown and the way her sleeves dipped along her collarbone, her shoulders left bare, giving him the impression of being a lad of 15 again. Gods, but he was a fool for this woman.

"My apologies, highness, if I have offended."

"Frightened some young lady might petition you for a dance?"

"You wound, Emma," he replied, clutching his heart in a mocking fashion. "You know my dancing skills are beyond reproach."

"Care to prove it?" she asked, raising her arms in the customary position for a waltz. From the ballroom not too far away, Killian could make out the faint sounds of the orchestra, and the music covered his swallow as he slid into position, taking Emma's hand in his, resting his other hand at the small of her back.

She seemed to melt into him, the two of them swaying in position, neither completing the full, formal moves of the dance, instead holding onto each other and moving only slightly around the courtyard. Killian noted with satisfaction that she had pulled herself closer into him than would be customary for a proper waltz.

"I always liked our dances out here."

"Aye, so did I," he replied, remembering fondly the many balls that he and Emma snuck out of, choosing in their adolescence to spend their time here in the moonlit garden where no ornery nursemaid could scold them for their raucousness. As they grew older, they would still steal to the garden from time to time, adding their own form of dancing to the evenings they spent here.

"You mentioned earlier you had need to speak with me," Killian said finally, his eyes searching her gaze as he recalled her words from before.

"I'm surprised you remembered, lieutenant, so perturbed were you with my fretting over you."

"On the contrary, lass," he said softly, pulling her even closer to him, drawing a low gasp from his princess. "I quite like it when you fret over me."

Emma lowered her gaze at that, her eyes settling somewhere near his mouth. It was just a moment and her eyes met his again, but it was a motion Killian scurried away into the deep recesses of his heart, intent on playing the moment over again in his mind later.

"Killian, there is something I need to say to you. But I fear now I have you here in front of me, the words are hard to find."

"I know the feeling," he said, noting the heavy weight of the ring box still in his pocket. He didn't lie when he told Liam he hadn't parted with it since purchasing it some four months ago. He'd wanted for so long to purchase such an item, but could never bring himself to go through with it, certain it was a wild hope that had no chance of fruition. But something about the delicate ring that day in Tortuga had called to him, as if he were the man meant to purchase it, and Emma the woman meant to wear it.

"Emma," he started, fully stopping their dancing and standing still with her, their arms still holding tight to each other. "There are things I need to tell you as well. All of these months without you I've-you see, it has been my hope that we-"

"Yes?" she breathed softly.

"I know it may sound ridiculous, but if you could only..."

"Your highness!" a yell sounded through the garden courtyard, prompting the young couple to immediately spring away from each other. Killian ran a hand through his hair as the dwarf Grumpy entered the space, realizing how untoward his actions would look to an outsider. Here he was, a lowly naval officer, practically manhandling the heir to throne under the chaperone of not a soul.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, your highness," the dwarf said, glaring at Killian and looking none too sorry at all, "but you are needed inside. Your parents sent me to find you."

Emma nodded her understanding and smiled apologetically at Killian, as he let out a deep breath and rolled his eyes. Would the two of them never receive a moment's peace?

She moved to walk back into the ballroom and Killian fell in step slightly behind her, using the small space between them to gather his wits. It was beginning to reach a point of now or never, and he was determined to get these words out to her before the night was done.

Upon reentering the ballroom, Killian noted with satisfaction that the princess's absence had gone unnoticed by most, the majority of the revelers content with their own romantic liasons and imbibing in too much wine to care about the actions of others, royalty or not. Killian saw Emma move steadily across the floor to join her parents, as Liam found a place next to him. He was glad for the calming presence.

"How did it go, brother?"

"It didn't go at all."

Liam raised an eyebrow in silent question, and Killian shook is head in a "not now" motion. Liam seemed to understand and let the subject drop, but Killian could tell it was only a momentary reprieve. The Jones brothers had a reputation of bravery to uphold, and Killian knew his brother and captain would not let him off the hook quite so easily.

"Ladies and gentlemen of the court, it is with great pleasure that we receive you here this evening," the King announced gaily, his loud voice commanding the room as the party goers hushed their previous conversations.

"My wife and I are delighted to welcome our courageous sailors home as well, and we thank you for your devoted service to the crown."

The King raised his glass in salute, prompting the other guests to follow suit, a few cheers of "hear, hear" sounding out through the room.

"And we have added reason to feel celebratory tonight," Charming continued, wrapping an arm around his beloved daughter and pulling her to his side. "The Queen and I are so happy to say that our daughter is soon to be married, and we gladly announce her engagement to Prince Hans of the Seven Isles!"

It would only be later that Killian realized his gratitude for the large, assembled party, who leapt into such a sudden cheer at the news, that it concealed his whispered plea of, "No."


	3. Chapter 3

The noise level in the small naval barracks Killian and Liam shared had reached such a level, it was shocking the King's Guard hadn't forced their way in yet. On the floor, an even layer of shattered glass and broken debris cluttered the ground, as Lieutenant Jones stood at the center, his torso swiveling from side to side, surveying for his next object of destruction.

"This is oh, so productive," Liam deadpanned, arms crossed against his chest as he stood at the sidelines.

Killian glared at his brother, in no mood for sarcasm. The desperation clawing at him from the inside demanded release, and Killian couldn't remember a time he'd felt more frantic. Not even in those bleak, dark days after their father's departure, when two young boys had had no idea how they would feed or clothe or care for one another, when it seemed love itself had walked out the door, could he recall feeling this absolutely devastated.

Killian reached for a picture frame on the wall, aiming it with all his might at the door, where it exploded into a hundred broken pieces. Killian was almost moved to laughter, realizing it was the first time in his life he could relate to an inanimate object.

The door in question suddenly opened, momentarily pausing the furniture slaughter.

"Your majesty," Liam exclaimed, instantly dropping to one knee and ducking his head. Killian just gaped, so taken aback by the visual image of King Charming here, in his personal lodgings. The lieutenant's shock lasted merely a moment, before his sense of decorum kicked in and he dropped to a knee as well.

"Majesty," Killian whispered on a shaky breath.

"Stand up, both of you," the King said quickly, moving into the room and dismissing the guards that had accompanied him. Charming closed the door, leaving the trio in privacy. Looking about the space for even one still-functioning chair, the monarch realized his poor luck, settling instead to sit on the bed at one far end of the room.

"I don't suppose you have any liquor stashed here, boys?"

Killian blinked rapidly, still trying to make sense of this royal presence in his room. Keep liquor...in a naval barracks? Poor form, that would be. Killian shook his head slowly in response.

"Not like we'd have any unbroken glasses to serve you with anyhow," Liam muttered, earning a short laugh from the king, before the royal leader's expression turned grim.

"Am I to pretend I don't know what's upset you?"

Killian regarded his king, the question clearly meant for him. As if he would ever presume to share his petty, misguided hurts of the heart with the ruler of all of Mist Haven and the Enchanted Forest.

"I don't know what you mean," Killian replied quietly.

"So be it," Charming said quickly. "But there are serious matters afoot, and I need to know where the two of you stand."

"Majesty?"

Charming closed his eyes for a moment, taking a deep breath before opening them again and speaking in ernest.

"I won't speak for Emma, but there were...reasons that led to this engagement." The King paused at Killian's not-so-subtle grimace. "While I support my daughter and her choices, I'll not send her into this new chapter unguarded. I'd like you to go with her."

The lunacy of the statement sung in Killian's ears, choking him in its irony.

"You want me to deliver Emma to her future husband?"

The King stepped forward, placing a weighty hand on the younger man's shoulder, staring into his eyes with just a hint of pity and even...faith.

"Killian," he started, trying to force the lieutenant to meet his gaze. "Look at me, son."

The endearment startled Killian, freezing him in place as this man, his king, beseeched him-the man he had sworn to serve all the days of his life, the man that had picked him up out of sure ruin and placed him again on the path of favor, the man who looked sideways that year he and Emma had run afoul of one of Snow's favorite vases, who had snuck him one extra pastry after lights out, the man he had hoped to call something so much more dear, the man who had been a father in every sense of the word save one...

"I need you with her."

Killian closed his eyes at his King's words, knowing already with absolute clarity that he would do that which was asked of him.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

She found him the next morning in the library, as she knew she would. Growing up as he did in the palace meant Killian knew his way around and her mother and father had always urged him to treat the place as his own, a decree he constantly ignored. Decorum was always at the forefront of Killian's demeanor, even when they were children. It was only once they had escaped the confines of the castle that he felt free to run and jump and play as a small one should, feeling he was finally on equal ground with his royal playmate. Thinking on it now, Emma could almost see him scampering ahead of her, a devilish smile thrown over his shoulder as he climbed some hill, shouting, "Keep up, lass!"

Yes, Emma knew very well that Killian Jones had a passionate streak, but here, in the castle, he was always the picture of respect. That is, unless he was inside the library.

"You look comfortable," she said finally, taking in his slouched position, legs propped carelessly atop a low table and a massive tome in his hands. Hearing her voice, he immediately jolted, sitting up so fast the large book fell to the floor with a clammer.

Killian stooped to pick the book up, a quiet "my apologies, highness" on his tongue, as Emma moved to bend and help him. Their fingers brushed and Killian forcibly repelled back from her as if shocked, leaving Emma still holding on to the volume.

"I didn't mean to startle you, it was just a joke," she said with a small smile and shrug. "You're perfectly free to be in here. It is your favorite room, after all."

"No, you're right, it isn't fit for me to be lounging about," he replied, still looking down and straightening the royal emblem at his breast pocket. Looking down herself Emma spied for the first time the title on the book Killian was reading; _Traditions and Titles: A Guide to Life and Culture in the Seven Isles._

"You disappeared quickly last night," she said finally, her fingers trailing over the words on the book's cover. Emma looked up once more, watching a change come over his face at her words, a resolve settling there as he straightened his back and clasped his hands firmly behind his back, looking her straight in the eyes as if he had come to some sort of conclusion.

"There was much to prepare for, your highness. Captain Jones and I are to see to your safe travel to your new home in the Seven Isles."

Now it was Emma's turn to startle, as she almost dropped the book all over again.

"Careful," Killian said, moving toward her and helping her regain her grasp. "I took the liberty of removing a few books on your new kingdom and having them moved to what will be your quarters on the Jewel."

"Thank you," she whispered, feeling completely absurd for the expression of gratitude. Never did she think she would find herself thanking Killian for helping her ready to marry another man.

"I haven't met him, you know."

"You don't need to explain, your highness..."

"He was just one on a list of suitors, you see," Emma continued, "who offered the alliance with us. You know how uncertain the kingdom has been since Regina was banished, and with no other nearby military allies, and me not married or having produced an heir yet, it made such sense, you see..."

"Princess," Killian paused her, stilling her ramblings with a polite nod. "You are Her Royal Highness, Princess Emma, first of her name, heir to the crown of Mist Haven and the Enchanted Forest."

Killian stopped in his speech, his eyes searching hers before bowing deeply, the most formal bow she could remember him ever giving her in the whole of their friendship, before adding, "You do not answer to me."

With that Killian turned to leave, making toward the doors of the library with haste.

"Killian, wait!"

He turned at her words, a fleeting expression of vulnerability flying across his face.

"Stay," she said at last, setting the book back down on the chair he originally occupied, before she'd disturbed him. "I assume there won't be a library aboard ship, and I wouldn't want to deprive you of your favorite safe haven in the castle."

Killian nodded, murmuring "As you wish" before moving back toward the chair, though he did not sit. They were at a stalemate, then, he not willing to sit while she still stood, her not willing to capitulate to his formal airs. A part of her wanted to vow to stand there for all eternity, to see how long it might take for him to concede and treat her with some semblance of the intimacy she knew was shared between them.

It was a look of strain across his brow that finally moved her, the idea that perhaps this was costing him something to do. Emma gave a low, much more casual curtsy, turning and moving toward the door at last.

"Do you know why I came here so often as a child?" Killian called out, just as Emma reached the door. Keeping her back still to him, she looked over her shoulder and shook her head no.

"No one ever followed me here. I could stay for hours and be, just as I am. No King's Guard, no tutors, no...uppity governesses looking at me like some kind of leech."

Emma squinted her eyes, trying to make sense of his words.

"Here, surrounded by these stories of knights and heroes, I could be anyone I wanted, with no one to tell me I didn't belong."

They held each other's gaze for a long, still moment as he ended his speech. Finally, Emma released her vice-like grip on the door frame, exiting the library at last and closing the door quietly behind her. Releasing a great breath, she leaned her weight against the sturdy door, whispering to no one, "You always belonged."


	4. Chapter 4

_**Thanks so much for the follows, I really appreciate it! And the kind reviews are such a great motivation to keep writing! I can't say thanks enough!**_

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The sky was a clear blue, the white clouds and squawking seagulls painted by the bright sun that shone down on the Jewel of the Realm. It was a perfect day for sailing, the picture at the royal docks immaculately pristine, save for the lone scowl that graced Lieutenant Jones' face.

"Trouble, brother?" Liam asked, standing next to Killian as the pair watched workers carting on trunk after trunk.

"I realize we are embarking on a royal voyage, but I didn't expect to be carrying the entirety of Mist Haven's coffers in the process."

Liam laughed, all too aware that his brother's displeasure had little to do with the cargo the Jewel would be carrying.

"What would you have them do? Send the heir to the throne to a new land in rags?"

Killian's scowl only deepened, the thought of a bridal trousseau crossing his mind unbidden. It was just day one of their voyage to the Seven Isles, they hadn't so much as pulled anchor, and already he felt his patience wearing thin.

"Liam, can you do me a favor?"

"Hmm?"

"Don't speak to me until we've reach land."

Liam laughed even louder this time, taking little pity.

"I'll have you know, Killian, that while I am incredibly amused by your personage this morning, I am still commander of this ship."

Killian huffed out a breath he'd been holding, having just spotted a trio of royal horses up ahead, knowing the Charming family was mere moments from reaching the ship. He turned quickly on his brother.

"I'm glad you find this so entertaining. Tell me, had it ever crossed your mind to show your brother some level of understanding, or were you intent from the start to take glee from my situation?"

Liam stopped laughing at that, studying Killian for a long moment before turning his own attention to the oncoming monarchs.

"It can be difficult to find sympathy for a man who refuses to help himself," Liam said seriously.

"Meaning?"

"Tell her how you feel, Killian. You've no idea what the outcome might be, but at least you'll have laid your cards on the table!"

Killian held Liam's earnest gaze, searching his brother and captain for anything that might be of help. But it was for naught.

"I've made a decision, when it comes to Emma and me."

Killian turned from Liam, the words stuck in his throat. Just a dozen yards away, he could see his princess and her parents stepping from their horses, speaking to the servants arranging the last of Emma's things to bring on board. The sun lit up her hair in a halo, making her even more luminescent than usual. Killian knew then, with perfect clarity, that there would never be another. His love for her would remain unconditional always, no matter what little hope he had for its return.

"She has a destiny," Killian said at last. "And I've no part in it. I will remain as I always have, her constant friend, her most loyal of servants."

Liam shook his head, walking away to assist the King and Queen, pausing just long enough to whisper, "Then you are a fool."

Killian sighed. At least in that, he and his brother were in agreement.

"Permission to come aboard!" Queen Snow called out just then. Killian plastered on a fake smile.

"Permission always granted, your majesty."

It was just a few paces and Killian was beside his monarch, taking her hand and helping her step onto the deck of the ship. Steps behind her were the King and then finally Emma, who emerged onto the Jewel of the Realm with all the regal poise she'd been taught her entire life.

"It seems a fine day for sailing, does it not?" King Charming asked heartily, clapping Killian on the back.

"That it is, majesty."

Snow and Emma came to stand beside the King, the three of them making a pretty picture aboard the regal ship. Snow was muttering lowly to her daughter, no doubt imparting some last morsels of wisdom for the road ahead. It was with a tearful smile that mother and daughter embraced, and Killian could tell from years of experience that Emma was wearing her bravest face, the one she donned when she was at her most vulnerable.

"I want you to know we do not take this commission lightly," Charming said, looking away from his family. He studied Liam and Killian in turn before settling his stare on the younger Jones. "You've both made this kingdom incredibly proud, but I don't think I need to tell you that this will be your most significant voyage to date. The Jewel of the Realm has never held a more precious passenger.

Killian closed his eyes briefly, steadying himself before opening his eyes and nodding tersely. No one needed to explain to him what it meant to have Emma on board.

"Killian," Charming said softly. "At the end of this, if all goes well, I think it will be time we made you a captain."

He could have laughed. This title, which he had sought so greedily, coveted with near insane passion, was now within his grasp. And what was the purpose? His sole aim had been winning enough esteem to feel fit to stand beside a royal heir. Without her, what did it matter what title they called him?

"I think you, sire," Killian said instead, watching the King hold his daughter close, Charming and Snow bidding a final farewell to their beloved daughter. The scene had turned suddenly morose, and Killian felt at last that his own emotions finally matched the mood of the day.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Emma's fingers lingered over a small figurine, a tiny ship impeccably preserved in a glass bottle. She'd seen such things before, but had never had such occasion to examine one so closely. The workmanship was exquisite, and upon closer inspection she realized it was a remake of the Jewel. She wondered who had made it.

"You can have that, if you like it."

Emma snatched her hand back, turning at Killian's sudden voice. He stood there in the doorway of the small cabin, looking as handsome as ever, his windswept hair making him appear younger. He smiled warmly at her, a welcome sight after the tension that had followed them in recent days.

"I apologize for the cramped quarters," he continued, walking into the cabin. "We had thought to put you in Liam's room, captains quarters and all that. But you wouldn't believe the maps and equipment he has in there," he paused, "we thought you might be more comfortable in here."

"Oh," she replied, realizing with a start that this must be Killian's cabin. She surveyed the room again with new eyes.

"Did you make this?" she asked at last, holding up the small ship in a bottle. Killian nodded, stepping forward and taking the bottle from her hands.

"When I was 13. It was the first time Liam brought me onboard the Jewel. I was so in awe," he said with a chuckle, inspecting the tiny model encased in glass. "It would be years before the ship became my home, but once it did, this was the first thing I put on the shelf."

Killian looked thoughtful, turning the bottle over in his palm before handing it back to Emma. She took it, trying to picture a young Killian bent studiously over the model, but shook her head strongly.

"No, I can't," she said quietly. It occurred to her then that although there was no person in the lands she knew better than Killian Jones, there was still this whole side to him she had never been privy to. His life at sea was a mystery to her, and she felt a sudden thrill that she might at last get to see this portion of his personality. It was only a momentary pleasure, however, as she realized quickly what awaited her at the end of this exploration.

"It belongs here," she said at last, resting the ship back on its perch. Killian nodded stoically, looking ill at ease all of a sudden, as if unsure what to do with his hands.

"Lieutenant!" a young voice called out then. A boy, perhaps 11 or 12 years old, stood in the open doorway, a stack of heavy books in his arms. The child wore a naval uniform at least three sizes too big, the cuffs rolled up at the wrists to keep from swamping his frame. "I brought what you asked for, Lieutenant Jones!"

"Good lad," Killian said, his face lighting up in the most pleasing way. Emma watched entranced, a secret smile on her face as Killian helped the boy with the stack threatening to topple him. Together, the two began piling the books onto a table that sat at the middle of the cabin.

"What's this?"

"Princess Emma," Killian answered, an affectionate look on his face, "It is my pleasure to introduce you to young Henry, master of inventory aboard Her Majesty's Jewel of the Realm."

The boy looked startled by the introduction but recovered quickly, giving Emma a deep bow as a blush reached his cheeks. Emma hid a grin, curtseying in thanks.

"It is an honor to make your acquaintance, young sir."

"It's my honor, princess!" he said enthusiastically, removing his hat and clutching it to his chest. "If there's anything I can fetch ye, just ask. I know everything there is to know about this ship!"

Killian clapped the boy on the shoulder, giving him a wink.

"That'll do, Henry. Go aboard and see if the men need help getting the kitchens to rights."

Henry nodded eagerly, a few more "yes sirs" and "anything you say sirs" on his tongue as he scrambled out of the cabin. Killian watched him as he went, his eyes never leaving the boy until he disappeared from view. "That was Henry," Killian said at last.

"I gathered," Emma replied warmly. "A little young for the service isn't he?"

"Yes, well," Killian said with a shrug, whatever response he had planned trailing off. "Anyway, I brought these books onboard for you. Thought you might find them useful."

Emma peered at the tomes, noticing they all had to do with the Seven Isles. Dining etiquette, holiday customs, religious rituals…Killian had apparently made sure every topic would be covered.

"Thank you," Emma said quietly, her gaze meeting Killian's in a question he seemed resigned against answering.

"Anything," he replied breathlessly. "Ahem," he cleared his throat, "I should get to it. Liam can't sail this ship on his own, no matter what he might say." Emma nodded with a tight smile.

"If you need anything else, don't hesitate…I'll be bunking with Liam if you need us."

"Like old times, huh?"

"Mmm, yes, let's just hope one of us doesn't chuck the other overboard."

With that, Killian left her to her own devices, closing the door quietly behind him to give her privacy. Emma looked around the cabin space, her trunks and personal items taking up every inch of what Killian called his own. The bed was neatly made, notebooks lining the shelves cleanly. There wasn't an inch of dust or clutter, and Emma wondered if it was always like this, or if Killian had made an effort to make it extra tidy for her benefit.

Flipping open the cover of one of the books resting on the table, she began scanning the pages, noticing suddenly familiar handwriting lining the edges. Killian had taken to scribbling notes in the margins. _This could be helpful_ , he'd written at one spot, and _A useful Seven Isles_ custom he'd written in another. She realized with a start that he had made a sort of guide for her, to help her along, and it was with a sudden fear that Emma noted she was on the verge of tears.

Thinking on the loving parents she had just left behind, the childhood bedroom she was sailing away from, the best friend who was just yards away but felt miles from her, Emma had never felt lonelier in all her life.


End file.
